1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to improved mobile electronic devices.
2. Background Art
There is a significant market for mobile electronic devices with large user interfaces, durable displays and thin profiles. Many have tried to provide such devices, but they have failed to withstand tough user environments.
A mobile electronic device with an enhanced chassis with minimal Z dimension, would be considered an improvement in the art.
A mobile electronic device with enhanced laminate construction with minimal Z dimension, would be considered an improvement in the art.
A mobile electronic device with an enhanced tolerance accumulator, adapted for allowing expansion or contraction as needed, would be considered an improvement in the art.
A mobile electronic device with an enhanced antenna farm would be considered an improvement in the art.
A mobile electronic device with enhanced impact absorber with improved impact mitigation, would be considered an improvement in the art.
Further, robust mobile electronic devices with thin profiles, that can withstand tough user environments, would be considered an improvement in the art.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved mobile electronic device which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding needs.